<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thirsty by sparxwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804100">Thirsty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparxwrites/pseuds/sparxwrites'>sparxwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Grinding, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Watersports, piss drinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:15:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparxwrites/pseuds/sparxwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You sure about this, Cay?” asked Fjord, his breath coming in tight little pants, the muscles in his thighs tense with the effort of holding back. “Last chance to back out, speak now or forever hold your peace, y’know…”</p><p>(Caleb is a nasty, nasty boy and drinks Fjord's piss. That's it. That's the fic.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fjord/Caleb Widogast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thirsty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You sure about this, Cay?” asked Fjord, his breath coming in tight little pants, the muscles in his thighs tense with the effort of holding back. “Last chance to back out, speak now or forever hold your peace, y’know…”</p><p>Caleb shifted a little on the solid, sea-worn wood of the <em>Ball Eater’s</em> planks.The hard flooring couldn’t be all that comfortable on his knees. He was still clothed, and the captain’s quarters had a thin, threadbare rug, but his pants hardly counted as cushioning.</p><p>Admittedly, though, Caleb didn’t seem to be thinking about his knees all that much.</p><p>There was an unmistakable bulge in the front of his pants, and a hot flush crawling up from his chest. His lips were chapped, bitten pink, hands fisted loosely in the fabric of his pants, his whole body taut and trembling with wanting.</p><p>He stared up at Fjord from his place on the floor with undisguised hunger that – even through the growing discomfort and desperation – Fjord found <em>immensely </em>gratifying.</p><p>“<em>Ja</em>,” Caleb managed, hoarsely, though Fjord was struggling to pay attention between the arousal and the sharp, ever-more-insistent pain in his bladder. He cupped a hand between his legs, hoping the pressure might help him keep control for just a few moments more, and could hardly miss the way Caleb’s pupils dilated at the gesture. “<em>Ja</em>, I am– gods, Fjord, I am, am so sure, I– I need it, please. <em>Please</em>–” </p><p>Fjord groaned, low and loud. Not just because Caleb begging was… gods, it was a <em>sight</em>, but also because he was seconds away from pissing himself and getting closer with every shallow inhale he took. “Good,” he growled, thighs tensing once again with the strain as another wave of <em>need</em> washed over him. “Good. Because I’m fuckin’ <em>desperate</em>, darlin’. Not sure I could make it to the deck in time, like this.”</p><p>Caleb’s knuckles went white where they were curled into the fabric of his pants. He sucked in a stuttering breath, lips working around a whine as though he were too aroused to find the words.</p><p>In that moment, Fjord could not for the <em>life</em> of him think why he’d ever been reluctant to indulge Caleb in this.</p><p>With the hand already cupped between his legs, Fjord began fumbling with the buckle of his belt and the buttons of his pants. His other, he let drop to find Caleb’s face. His palm spanned Caleb’s jaw, thumb and index finger finding the joints of it with unerring accuracy and pressing down, pushing between the teeth to pry it open. “Be a good boy an’ open up for me, huh?”</p><p>He needn’t have bothered, really. Caleb’s mouth had dropped open at the first touch to his jaw, lips wet and pink, tongue half-outstretched in his readiness to receive Fjord’s cock.</p><p>Again, Fjord groaned, huffing in a breath through his nose as he finally managed to get his fly open. “You’re gonna make this real difficult for me if you keep lookin’ that good, Cay,” he half-gasped, thighs and stomach tensing against another swell of <em>desperation</em> from just behind his navel. He was pretty sure his bladder had never been so full. “Can’t piss if I get– <em>ohgods, shit, fuck</em>–”</p><p>Even pulling his mostly-soft cock free of his pants was enough to squeeze a dribble of piss out, and Fjord was reduced to panting for several seconds, trying to gain control of himself once more. “Can’t piss if I get hard, sweetheart.”</p><p>Caleb’s mouth was open so wide his jaw must be hurting, his tongue stretched so far out that he was beginning to drool down his chin. The look on his face was one of unrestrained <em>desperation</em>, to match even Fjord’s. His gaze, though, was no longer on Fjord’s face – his attention was, instead, entirely taken with the liquid beading at the tip of Fjord’s cock, and it was only Fjord’s hand on his jaw that looked to be holding him back.</p><p>And… well. Between the pretty picture he was making, and the throbbing need to <em>go</em> that Fjord was only barely resisting, who was he to refuse?</p><p>Keeping a firm grip on Caleb’s chin, he slowly, slowly fed his cock into the human’s waiting mouth.</p><p>It was surprisingly difficult, pushing in whilst mostly soft. And it was also surprisingly difficult to hold himself back once he got inside Caleb’s mouth. He’d thought he might find it hard, the actual <em>letting go</em> bit, had thought he might be held back by nerves or ingrained politeness. But as soon as the head of his dick touched Caleb’s hot, slick tongue, as soon as he was inside the wet warmth of that waiting mouth…</p><p>He could only groan as his bladder released, without conscious thought, and the piss that he’d been holding in for hours, storing up all day, began spilling into Caleb’s mouth.</p><p>“Fuck, <em>fuck</em>, Cay,” he moaned, even as he tugged Caleb closer by the jaw, pushed his cock a little further back towards Caleb’s throat. The movement was instinct, mostly, no thought for whether it would make Caleb’s job easier or harder, just the desperate urge to get the head of his cock down that tight, waiting throat.</p><p><em>Harder</em>, a part of him whispered, even as his hips stuttered, <em>make his job harder</em>. Maybe Caleb would choke on it, that first hot mouthful, dribble it down his front even as Fjord pushed into his throat and made sure he wouldn’t be <em>able</em> to waste another drop–</p><p>Below him, Caleb gurgled with the sudden influx of liquid, but didn’t choke, didn’t dribble – just knelt there, drinking down every last salty, musky drop of hot piss that Fjord fed him, gulping desperately like a dying man in a desert. </p><p>Fjord wasn’t sure how long he was there, stood over Caleb and voiding his bladder into an open mouth. It couldn’t have been more a minute, two, but it felt like an <em>eternity</em> – the warmth of Caleb’s mouth around him, the tiny motions of his tongue, the <em>relief</em> at finally letting go… He could hear Caleb moaning between swallows, eyes closed and eyelashes fluttering with what looked like pure bliss.</p><p>Caleb tried to pull away, once, when Fjord’s stream had slowed to a trickle, tried to turn his head as though to let the piss splash on his face instead. Fjord held him firm, though, the head of his cock pressed to the back of Caleb’s throat until he’d emptied himself of every last drop.</p><p>Only then did he let go of Caleb’s jaw, letting his damp cock slip free of the human’s mouth. </p><p>“Shit,” breathed Fjord, the tension slowly easing from his belly and thighs. “Shit, Cay, I… I needed that.” He stroked a hand up Caleb’s cheek, the stubble rasping over his callouses, to tousel Caleb’s hair gently. “Good boy. You, uh– liked that, huh?”</p><p>Caleb whined, softly – both a sound of agreement and… not quite disappointment, but something adjacent. As though, even after being so thoroughly indulged, he wasn’t quite satisfied.</p><p>Fjord snorted at the hangdog expression, the still-outstretched tongue, the red flush that had now reached the tips of Caleb’s ears. It was, despite the filthiness of what they’d just done, an oddly endearing sight.</p><p>“I’m wasn’t gonna waste my piss on your face,” he said, easily, with a crooked grin. “Nah. Want all of <em>that</em>–” One booted foot shifted forward, the toe pressing up between Caleb’s legs against the spreading spot of precome on his pants, until Caleb <em>whined</em>, hips twitching like an animal in heat. “–in <em>here</em>.” The boot travelled up, up, to press gently against Caleb’s stomach.</p><p>The noise that <em>that</em> particular statement punched out of Caleb was so shocked, so filthy, Fjord was almost surprised it wasn’t accompanied by him coming untouched.</p><p>“<em>Please</em>,” gasped Caleb, his hips twitching again, this time to press his piss-filled belly against the toe of Fjord’s boot. Fjord fancied it felt a little softer than usual, had a little more give to it. He wondered if Caleb could feel the piss inside him, sloshing around inside him with every rock of the ship, and the thought sent an unexpected bolt of heat through his gut. “Please, <em>bitte</em>, let me… let me…”</p><p>“Please what, Cay?” he asked, lazily, though it was obvious what Caleb wanted.</p><p>“Let me–” started Caleb. His tongue darted out to trace over his lips, like he didn’t want to waste a single drop, a single <em>taste</em> of Fjord. “Let me lick you clean.”</p><p>They’d only planned for this to be about indulging Caleb’s thirst, but… Fjord could feel himself hardening beneath his own fingers, just from the begging, just from Caleb on his knees. And, if he were being honest, from the filthy, delicious thrill of what they’d just done. This had been for Caleb, not him, wasn’t even his thing, but <em>goddamn </em>if he wasn’t enjoying himself.</p><p>He could get used to this, he thought, absent-mindedly beginning to stroke himself as he stared down at Caleb’s flushed face and lust-hazy eyes. Could get used to having Caleb on his knees as a willing urinal whenever he needed, one that just <em>begged</em> to suck him off after.</p><p>“You know what? You’ve been such a good boy, I’m gonna say yeah.” Fjord grinned, pumping his cock and watching the way Caleb’s eyes tracked every movement of his hand. The head, spit-slick and shiny, pushed through the loose circle of his fist with every rock of his hips, and Fjord was pretty sure Caleb was near salivating just <em>watching.</em> “Yeah, you get to clean me up. Open wide, darlin’.”</p><p>This time, when he reached for Caleb’s jaw, there was a hint of resistance – just enough that digging his fingers in, prying it open, felt satisfyingly like winning something</p><p>“Come on, open up, sweetheart,” Fjord murmured, as Caleb stuck his tongue out once more to catch the string of precome drooling from the head of Fjord’s cock. He eased into Caleb’s mouth, slow and gradual and relentless. There was practically no resistance, only the slightest hint of a gag when his cockhead bumped against the back of Caleb’s throat – and even then, the slightest nudge of his hips “That’s it. There we go.”</p><p>His balls, pressed against Caleb’s chin, were quickly becoming wet with drool. Caleb’s mouth was stretched open, lips pulled taut around the girth of Fjord’s cock, tongue pressed down by the weight of it. </p><p>He shifted his hand from Caleb’s jaw to his hair, gripping a handful of it and wrenching a groan from the other man. The noise was muffled by the thick cock stuffed down his throat, but the vibrations of it made Fjord swear, softly, hips snapping forwards as though he could force himself any deeper.</p><p>Setting his foot between Caleb’s legs again, the toe of his boot pressed up against the hard line of Caleb’s cock, he began to move.</p><p>Caleb, as always, took him beautifully. He held his mouth wide open, and let Fjord slide down his throat so <em>easily</em>, despite the half-orc’s size. Grinding against Fjord’s boot with an obscene, animal desperation, he took every inch Fjord gave him and whined through a full mouth for more.   </p><p>“Yeah, that’s it,” rumbled Fjord, a groan building deep in his chest as he fucked deeper, deeper into Caleb’s throat with every thrust. “Good boy. Fuck. Hope you’re still thirsty, Cay, ‘cos– <em>fuck</em>, I’ve got some come for you to swallow too, right– right here.”</p><p>And it seemed like Caleb was – because when Fjord finally, finally buried himself in Caleb’s throat, coming with a low cry, Caleb swallowed every last drop.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It Was Revealed To Me In A Dream. i wish i was kidding but. legit, i was on the edge of sleep and my brain was like, "caleb drinking fjord's piss bc he's a nasty little flower and needs watering", and i was then haunted for 24hrs by the image until i caved and wrote this. why?? i have no idea. this isn't even my kink. please send help.</p><p>fjord still has his texan drawl because a) it's sexy, b) i said so, c) this is vaguely set like. early on when they first got on the ball eater. insofar as this is actually set anywhere, and not just wildly ooc pwp i was forced to write by my own brain holding a gun to my head.</p><p>anyways. come find me @sparxwrites on tumblr and @sparxwriting on twitter, for stuff that usually doesn't involve piss.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>